Atardecer
by Nataly Najera
Summary: Edward decidió abandonar a Bella ya que eso la salvaría del mundo de él. Esta era la oportunidad que Jacob estaba esperando para poder conquistar a Bella, pero Jacob no esta imprimado de Bella eso significa que Bella no era la indicada pero al diablo con eso Jacob la amaba y eso vala más que cualquier tipo de magia. Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer
1. Prologo

prólogo:

Jacob.-

Y al fin lo había logrado; Edward se había marchado y eso significaba que Bella podría enamorarse de mi. tengo que aceptar que cuándo me entere que ese chupasangre se había ido de Forks en mi surgió una chispa de esperanza. Desde que ví a Bella sabía que ella iba a marcar mi vida, su torpeza y su estilo tan único sin querer llamar la atención fue lo que me llamó la atención. Pero algo que rondaba en mi cabeza era que la verdad -aun que me costará aceptarlo- yo no estaba Imprimado de Bella y eso era algo que me preocupaba ¿qué tal si un día me sucediá eso con otra mujer? No claro que no, lo que yo siento por Bella es mas grande que estas cosas de magia.

Ahorita mismo debo de preocuparme mejor por Bella, ella esta muy triste y se que cuándo esta conmigo el hueco que ella siente en el pecho se va aun que sea por un rato, y eso es bueno no?


	2. Primera Pieza

Jacob.

Le había dicho a Bella que me tendría que esperar en casa para después ir al acantilado como le habría prometido. Me resultaba raro que se interesara por ese tipo de deportes, no era algo característico de ella.  
Mientras, yo me encontraba con la manáda buscando a la vampira pelirroja que buscaba a Bella -esa tal Victoria- no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño. En ese momento dos cosas llamaron mi atención, una fue que el pensamiento invadio la mente de todos nosotros:

-huelo algo, de seguro es ella, esta por el lado Oeste a unos 2 kilometros-

Todos fueron hacia esa dirección, pero yo no, ya que percibí otro olor, éste olor era de Bella, que al parecer se encontraba hacia el Oeste-Norte (muy cerca de donde esta Victoria), pero ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí? le dije que yo regresaría por ella. Mis patas se pusieron en movimiento hacia su dirección pero también seguía escuchando a mis hermanos:

-ahí esta- dijo Sam  
-es nuestra- pensó Embry

Logré correr lo más rápido que pude hasta que por los arbustos vi a Bella, al parecer estaba hablando sola, lo que provocó que no me moviera ya que algo de lo que dijo me dejo pensando:

-querías que fuera Humana, bueno pues mírame

Después de decir eso se pusó de puntitas y fue ahí cuándo reaccione, lo unico que pude hacer fue que la agarré de su Blusa que casi se desgarra por completo gracias a mis dientes, pero sirvió aunque sea para dejarlas caer de sentón en el piso.  
La miré con una mirada acusadora y ella me dijo:  
-Jake ¿Qué haces aquí? no se supone que...  
La interrumpí ya que avanze hacia ella y traté de ponerla de pie, después me agache para que se subiera en mi lomo y al parecer entendió lo que yo quería. Se subió a mi lomo y empezé a correr hacia la casa de Billy. La verdad estaba muy enojado ¿Qué estaba pensando Bella? ¿Quería matarse? ya que tirarse por el acantilado y sin experiencia es a lo que te llevaría: a la muerte.  
Al parecer Bella notó mi enojo ya que en el camino no pronunció ni una sola palabra.  
Llegamos a la casa de Billy y ella se metió a la casa, sin embargo yo fui detrás de unos arboles donde tenía una ropa para estos casos, me transforme en un cerrar de ojos y me pusé rapidamente mi ropa, para después dirigirme hacia la casa.  
Entré y ví a Bella sentada en el sillón con las manos en el rostro  
-Bella que diablos planeabas?-  
-Jake lo arruinaste todo!-  
-Arruinar? ¿Qué? tu suicidio-  
-no exactamente  
-¿No exactamente? eso que quiere decir, te dije que te quedaras en casa-  
-No entiendes nada-  
-Lo unico que entiendo es que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, tal vez ahorita tendrías que estarle avisando a Charlie tu muerte-

Ella se me quedó viendo y se dejó caer en el sillón y comenzó a llorar  
"Bien ahora el malo había sido yo" -pensé-  
me acerqué a ella ...  
-Bella enserio ¿Qué ibas a hacer?  
-es dificil de explicar- me dijo.  
-Creo que puedo entenderte-  
Me miró pero nuevamente desvió la mirada  
-No soy tonto Bella, y de verdad creó saber por que lo hiciste, te escuché, antes de tratar de matarte escuché que dijiste algunas cosas

Bella volteó a verme sorprendida...  
-Jake... es mentira... yo ...  
Le puse mi mano en su boca antes de que me siguiera mintiendo ...


End file.
